


失重结构

by Aredhel_M



Series: 不要温柔地走进那些良夜 [2]
Category: RPS罢了
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M





	失重结构

室内一片狼藉。 窗帘半掩着，光线朦朦胧胧地透进来，笼罩在她苍白的脸上。

泽尔达头发蓬乱，神色疲惫，夜间少眠多梦在她眼周留下深深的痕迹，曾经美丽的面容如今憔悴不堪，那双灵动而生机勃勃的双眼里光芒已经消散。她仍年轻，即使憔悴也依旧美丽，可那光芒散尽的同时，也一并带走了她的灵魂。

她坐在床边，手里抱着一个被扯得乱糟糟的羽毛垫子，眼神涣散却竭力专注，仿佛在聆听上帝的圣言。菲茨杰拉德绕过一地腾飞的羽毛和反光的碎玻璃，小心翼翼地来到她身边，她没有察觉，仍维持着那脆弱偏执的姿态，努力试图从虚无之中分辨出某种降临的箴言。

“……你听，有人在唱歌。”她轻声道，嘴角带笑，仿佛沉睡在一场盛大的梦境里。

室内静极了。菲茨杰拉德凝视着一小束光芒里纷飞的尘埃，听到自己的心跳声砰砰作响。没有声音，只有两人的心脏在寂静之中执着而不安地跳动着。这心跳声也被寂静放大了无数倍，顺着流动的空气，顺着坚硬的骨骼传到他的大脑里——他还活着。

他竟然还活着。

视线扫过脚边堆积的羽毛抱枕的尸体和翻倒的葡萄酒在天鹅绒地毯上留下的紫红色印迹，菲茨杰拉德想放声大笑。他盯着自己修长的手暗恨——这双手，这双该死的手，它没有能力保护泽尔达，更无法拯救她；这双手留不住飞速逝去的时光，也留不住想要挽留的人；它们颤抖的太厉害了，仿佛在血管里流动的不是新鲜的血液而是沸腾的酒精，这双手甚至无法继续写作。

你见过逐渐干涸的河床，或者焚烧殆尽的太阳吗？看看我，看看我。他这么想着，这时泽尔达扭过头来望着他。

他不是很习惯脆弱的泽尔达。在这段关系中，他做惯了卑微的追随者，祈盼圣徒遥遥回首赐予他一个单薄的眼神；他习惯服从，乐于被支配，被掌控，被她自以为是的方式爱着，而如今，在一天为数不多清醒的时刻里，她这么仰望他。

这个眼神让他茫然。

此刻他想起自己也曾无比虔诚、满怀期待地仰望一个人。而那是很久之前的事情了，在他们之间的口诛笔伐尚未成为真正的兵戈相向时，他习惯隔着衣香鬓影和重重雾霭，隔着坚固防线和铜墙铁壁遥远地仰望他。清醒地、充满期盼地仰望他。

“是，”他以同样空灵的声音喃喃道，“有人在唱歌。”

泽尔达笑了起来，断断续续地开始哼一支熟悉的曲子，那旋律悠悠扬扬、曲曲折折，破碎的音符一路蜿蜒直至他心中。

“你我亦复如是……为什么不呢……让我们坠入爱河……”

那是1925年的欧洲大陆的暮春时节，蔷薇花开得过于旺盛，以致颓败。整个巴黎都沐浴在馥郁的花酒芬芳中，人们不需要任何理由就能翩翩起舞，竭尽全力把每一天过成一首散文诗。他初至巴黎，起先被欧洲的异国风情所吸引，随后惊讶地发现巴黎的大街小巷全都塞满了美国人。

噢，美国人。他对同乡的好感在第十天的社交晚宴结束后几乎消失殆尽。泽尔达早已无法忍受席间粗鲁的美国人假惺惺的做派和轻浮的气氛，跟着一个法国还是西班牙来的蹩脚作家去了别处——天知道现在什么人都能自称作家，菲茨杰拉德抿着嘴在心里冷嘲热讽道，他喝干玻璃杯里的最后一口酒，觉得自己要是继续待在酒吧间，真的会像泽尔达所说的那样被闷到窒息。他站了起来，拨开重重人群试图向门口走去。

香槟和花束调和的浓香令他作呕。留声机里放着嘈杂喑哑的音乐，他的脑子被吵得嗡嗡作响，早已听不清其中歌词。

这时，门口一阵喧哗，声音竟盖过了跳舞的人群。他几乎是绝望地抬头看了一眼，却直直望进一双绿眼睛。那一刻浑身血液都被冻住了，他被那高大英俊的男人勾住了视线，直觉感到危险。他气质异常尖锐，刀锋向外，稍不留心便会被划伤。他转身欲逃。

可菲茨杰拉德无法移开视线，如同某种诅咒。什么时候美杜莎开始以男子的形象示人？他们对视了五秒还是七秒，时间长到让他听完一整句歌词。一个柔和的女声略带沙哑，极富磁性地唱到：“为什么不呢，让我们坠入爱河……”

“海明威。”那个男人莽撞地冲开重重人群，径直来到他身边，毫无回转的余地。

“厄内斯特·海明威。”

 

他的编辑铂金斯给他寄来信件，告诉他海明威最近搬去了基韦斯特岛开始写一本新书ⅳ。这是他一天之中唯一快乐的时刻，三个小时前泽尔达再一次神志不清，趁他不注意拿酒瓶砸碎了落地窗，把自己的双手划得血流不止。这些年来，仅仅医院的账单都几乎要将他榨干，他可以选择过的轻松一点，可菲茨杰拉德偏要给她最好的。从前是最好的裁缝最华丽的裙子，最漂亮的丝绸最柔软的羽毛，后来逐渐变成了最贵的疗养院和资历最深的心理医生。再加上女儿开始上学，他要送她去贵族学校，学费住宿野营和课外活动的账单纷至沓来好像学生父母的钱都不是钱。

钱钱钱。他恨透了这个字眼。

大萧条期间，写作也一样开始挣不到钱。从前他卖给《星期六晚邮报》的稿子一篇能有四千多美金的收入，而现在却只有少得可怜的两三百美金。他还是没能改掉夜间喝醉的习惯，这是旅居巴黎回来的后遗症，在他还没能找到更有效逃避现实的方法之前，菲茨杰拉德并不打算戒酒。他把铂金斯的信又读了一遍，准确的说是把提到海明威的那段话又读了一遍，然后拉开抽屉把信件折好放进去。

摞在最上面的几封来信都是编辑社和杂志社的地址，那个行踪不定、最喜欢在字里行间对他冷嘲热讽的家伙已经很久没有联系了。

可笑的是，逃避现实并不是菲茨杰拉德的作风，在他尚未染上酗酒的恶习时，每晚喝个酩酊大醉的正是海明威本人。

“这满桌子的香槟都是我们的敌人！”他做了一个夸张的展览手势，菲茨杰拉德不屑地哼笑一声。

斗牛士猛地一下转过身来，一只手重重地压在他肩膀上，用高傲的口吻对他下达最后命令，仿佛他是什么初上战场不听管教的新兵。“喝完，你必须ⅴ。不然今晚我可不会放过你。”

“要我听你的，休想。”菲茨杰拉德把酒杯往桌上一嗑，做出一副撂挑子不干了的架势。

“你要是不喝我就告诉泽尔达你今晚多看了那穿着吊带裙的女孩两眼。”

“你要是敢告诉泽尔达我就跟哈德莉说你觉得毕加索的法国情人对你有‘该死的吸引力’。”

人群中不知谁轻笑一声，“噢，男士们，五岁小孩都没你们这么幼稚。”

“五岁小孩才不会有干掉这杯威士忌的魄力。”海明威挑衅地说道，眼神一直粘在菲茨杰拉德身上。

“你看，他的确只有五岁。”菲茨杰拉德漫不经心的给自己倒了一杯干白葡萄酒，就着白灼牡蛎喝了一小口，朝海明威举了举杯。

那天晚上他忘记了他们究竟又是因为什么大吵一架，若不是泽尔达，那就是由互相斗嘴逐渐演变成的唇枪舌剑，碰巧，两人都对退让的艺术知之甚少，像感恩节降临前竖起鸡冠决斗的暴躁火鸡，不吵个你死我活羽毛漫天决不罢休。

“你简直不可理喻。”海明威甩下一句话头也不回地转身离去。他眩晕着趴在酒桌上，新鲜的烟蒂在玻璃做成的棺材里心有不甘地冒着白烟。海明威高大而笨拙的背影在烟雾的掩映下若隐若现，直至看不见——他有没有告诉过他，他一生气整个人看起来就像一只气呼呼的笨熊？他被自己这个联想逗笑了，脸颊贴在手背上笑得乐不可支，然后打起了嗝。

第二天醒来时已经是午后。他发现自己躺在一张陌生的床上，有人坐在窗边看书，纸张摩挲发出愉悦的声响。

“喂，终于醒了？醒了赶紧起来，斯坦因有个新来的朋友想让我们见见。”海明威盯着手里的书，并不看他，书页被他翻得哗哗作响。菲茨杰拉德觉得他翻页的频率实在太快了一些，不过他也没打算提醒他，就好像海明威对昨晚发生的事绝口不提一样。

“那你倒是帮我拿件衣服来啊，指挥官。”他靠在床头，懒洋洋地说道。

那时他或许很快乐，但他记不太清了。

这是精神病院第三次以病人情绪不佳拒绝他的探视。

酒杯翻倒在地，他沉沉合上眼。

一开始他想要的并不是她，这并不能说后来就一定是。海明威曾嘲笑他爱的只是一种爱尔兰式的浪漫责任ⅰ，一种被美化了的荒谬关系，他还之以同样嘲讽的微笑。

“你每写一本书就要换一个女人，你爱的根本不是她们，而是做爱带来的激情。”

“至少我不会被怀疑性能力。”

菲茨杰拉德笑容僵了僵，耳垂变得通红，故作镇定地嗤笑一声：“谁他妈知道真假。”

海明威从靠椅上直起了背，凑到他跟前，声音缓慢而低沉，一字一句道：“是真是假，你还不知道吗？”

“你简直不可理喻。”他模仿着海明威的语气回敬道，可海明威却看见他的耳朵和脖颈处的白皙皮肤已经红透了。

“你不明白，我真爱她。”很久之后，菲茨杰拉德喃喃说道。

菲茨杰拉德爱她。长久的、不曾褪去的爱；纯然奉献、不求回报的爱；毫无条件、义无反顾的爱。他以为她是他生命之中的一道救赎之光，却不料她竟是毁天灭地的一团离火，他以为自己只是杳然途中寒冷的旅人，却不料自己竟是扑火的飞蛾。

眉如黛，骨生花。她在南方的艳阳下悄然一笑，便开始了这纠缠数十年的因缘结果。

海明威长长地叹了一口气，这个晚上谁也没有再讲任何一句话。

 

他已经很久很久没有见到海明威了，这也是为什么他频频梦见他的原因。他们从前有过许多争执，但这并不能妨碍菲茨杰拉德仰慕他，直到现在也不能。在泽尔达被关进精神病院之前，他们有过一段短暂的和平时期，如果泽尔达不曾反复纠缠他与海明威那段早已结束的荒诞情谊。

“你爱我。”

菲茨杰拉德皱了皱眉，他还没来得及说任何一句话，泽尔达的脸已经垮了下来。

“你爱我，而你在爱我的时候背着我偷偷爱上了别人。”她死死地盯着菲茨杰拉德的眼睛，仿佛想剜下他的双眼不让他看除她以外的任何一个人。

“是他，是他，是那个该死的海明威，我就知道！”

“他对你…他对你别有所图你难道看不出来吗！”她扯着自己的头发尖声嚷道，菲茨杰拉德怀疑玻璃窗上的裂痕就是这么来的——他竟然还有时间走神——“…他看你的眼神就像野兽，像狮子看猎物，像是想把你扒光摁在墙上…”

“泽尔达。”他听不下去了，伸手想把她揽到自己身边。泽尔达冷笑一声躲开了，离他两步之远，仍絮絮说着：“…有时候…有时候你没发现，他看你哪里像是看朋友的样子，分明是注视情人的时候才会有的目光。”

“不，不是这样的。”他温柔地否认道，为她解开纠缠的头发。

“不是哪样？我告诉你，我只相信我该死的直觉。”

 

海明威并不是个合格的情人。

在他强撑着胃痛把泽尔达送进疗养院后，自己也因胃出血躺在医院的病床上。这是他空白一片的思绪里第一个冒出来的莫名其妙的句子。

情人。她怎么能用这个词来亵渎他和海明威之间的关系？绝大多数时候他们是敌人，谈论文学和各自的作品的时候是挚友，分离时是彼此生命中应邀重逢的旅人，他们是镜像两面，他在海明威的英勇盔甲下看到和自己一样、同样敏感易碎，脆弱不堪的灵魂。

他们不常谈论女人，但海明威总是对泽尔达抱有敌意。他的辩解很无力，只说自己爱她，他已经为她付出了这么多，他愿意为她付出一切，他甚至愿意为她而死，如果这都不算爱，那什么才叫爱？

爱是什么？什么才是爱？被丘比特命运之箭横贯心脏的两个人，以一种微妙的方式联系在一起，缔结神圣的婚姻，这是爱情还是责任？

爱是……爱是……

“爱是占有。”

声音在他脑海里炸裂开来，他像是被卷入海底，水流从他的嘴巴耳朵里倒灌进去，如何从沉船中生还ⅱ？他这么想着，极力睁开双眼，欲望强烈得仿佛新生的婴孩迫不及待迎接照进他世界的第一缕光辉。

而他快要死了。

他就要死了。这个念头徘徊了很久，他终于睁开眼。

那个人站在他病床前，像一座常年积雪的山峰。

“啊……你来了。”

“怎么，我不来你就要死了？”

菲茨杰拉德无声的笑了，仿佛终于在失重的噩梦里攥住了一根绳索。

 

END

2018/10/26

存档罢了

 

 

ⅰ） 海明威在1950年给菲茨杰拉德的传记作者 Arthur Mizener写信，“ _I think Scott in his strange mixed-up Irish catholic monogamy wrote for Zelda and when he lost all hope in her and she destroyed his confidence in himself he was through._ ”爱尔兰式浪漫关系指信中提到的天主教一夫一妻制。

ⅱ） 意象取自“我现在才知道，‘坠入爱河’还有另一种写法，‘踏上海盗船’。”《写在身体上》。Cue了好多次，我真的好爱这本书。

ⅲ） 霸道海总眼睛究竟是什么颜色？？午夜巴黎里演员的眼睛好像是绿色）

ⅳ） 海明威1931年迁往基韦斯特开始写《午后之死》

ⅴ）“强调，倒装表示的是。”尤达大师如此说道。（太冷了，大概没人会get这个梗）

 

 

 

 


End file.
